Swords of the elders
by MrTvirus
Summary: Skeletor has found a loop hole in the usage of the Eye of Thundaira, He-man and the others must hel recover it...please R


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of this story, they are the property of their respective owners.  
  
Swords of the Elders  
  
Chapter one: Invaision  
  
He looked out on the horizon to see the sun start to set over the ridge in which his castle once stood "My kingdom, my home, I've failed you as your king, I've failed you as your citizen." he softly spoke to himself. He looked down at his side where his sword once sat, the sign of strength and unity of his people, now it's in the hands of those that invaded. "I swore to protect you from all evil, and now look at me, hiding in the jungles like a coward, what would Jaga do if he were here." as he continued to speak to himself he noticed that the fires where his castle once was still smoldered. "Lion-o?" a strong but sensitive voice said "Lion-o, where are you?" Lion-o averted his attention from the scene of destruction in time enough to see Panthro coming up the side of the ridge in which he sat upon. "I'm up here Panthro, what do you want?" he answered abruptly, "Lion-o we need to start moving, those troops are going to start looking for us." Panthro said with an air of sadness in his voice, Lion-o looked down to his long time friend "You're right, we don't need to have any more casualties, we need to move to an area where their sensors can't pick us up." Lion-o stopped in mid sentence to jump up to a tree limb and then climb down the tree to the ground beside Panthro "Got any ideas, of where to go?" he continued, Panthro looked grimly "Just a few." he answered disappointedly, Lion-o smirked "That's better than none at all, where is the best place to go?" he asked, Panthro's disposition didn't change while saying "The maps are back at camp, one place we are thinking about is the north caverns, they have a tremendous amount of raw thundrainium in the walls, and they sink at least a mile or so underground so basically their sensors will be useless, for now at least, they've shown that they can adapt pretty well to our technology.", Lion-o gave one last look to the castle and very softly said "Let's go, we need to make it before moonrise." with that said the crouched on all fours and sprinted through the jungle to the camp.  
  
***  
  
The moon was rising and Lion-o the supposed "Lord of the Thundercats" had not been found "That old bag of bones promised to deliver him to me by moon rise, he must be here before midnight tomorrow or the powers of the Eye cannot be claimed." Skeletor screamed "It's bad enough that I have to share the power, no matter at least this puts me one step closer to Greyskull, even if I have to deal with these primitive beings." the Beast man looked puzzled at the remarks made by his master but he dared not to speak or he would suffer the fate of his long time friend Sourod. Karg came rushing in "Master, Master!!" he exclaimed "Master, we have found him and the survivors moving along the northern territory, to the caverns, we were going to attack but..." he was cut off by the sudden energy field that surrounded him "You were going to attack and you didn't, why, they were all unarmed." Skeletor yelled. Karg struggled to speak but couldn't the field paralyzed him all over, he could barley breath let alone speak, Skeletor looked annoyed "I suppose you would want me to set you free to speak, very well then." he waved his hand and the field dissipated, Karg fell to the ground choking on air, "Lord Skeletor, the troops couldn't not enter the area, there was a high concentration of raw thundrainium alloy, it would have depleted their power supply, not even out vehicles could enter, and our army doesn't have enough organics to fight 2000 people." Skeletor still displeased without Lion-o, but could understand the excuse. "Very well then, I must do what I have to do, activate the transmitter, I must send a message to Snake-Mountain" Skeletor said with a tone of disappointment, "We must not alert the Eternians to our plans sire, are you certain that they will not intercept it." Karg remarked "No I am not, but the Eternians rely on their technology more than we do, if they come they will be no threat to us, He-Man himself should pose no threat to us as well, seeing as the Sword of Omens is in my possession, NOW GO!!!" Skeletor demanded, Karg bowed and ran as fast as he could to the control room of the ship that they were in. "Beast man" Skeletor said softly "you must take charge of the organic forces we receive, you knowledge of these people surprised even myself, it is only you I trust with this responsibility." the Beast man was shocked by this sudden change in his masters mood but responded "Thank you master, I will not fail you." Skeletor looked grimly and replied sharply "See that you don't."  
  
***  
  
Adam was awakened by the sudden screech of a falcon he could barely make out the bird that sat on his windowsill sill "Zoar, Zoar what are you doing here." he asked. Suddenly he felt his surroundings fade away and he stood in blackness, before him appeared the Sorceress, "Adam, a far off planet known as New Thundaira is under attack by Skeletor, he seeks a jewel, the Eye of Thundaira." Adam was puzzled "What is it?" he asked, The Sorceress lifted her hand and there appeared an apparition of a red jewel that looked like a cats eye. "Adam, this is the Eye, it has great power that only the lord of Thundaira may utilize, but Skeletor has found a loop hole, once every thousand years the eye opens with out the call of the Thundercats, if this happens Skeletor will gain enough power to capture Greyskull." Adam again looked grim but he knew what he had to do "When do I leave?" he asked, "Wait there is more." the Sorceress added grimly "Adam I've never told you this because I never thought this day would come, but now it has and I must say this, the Eye is set in a sword called the Sword of Omens, this sword was made with the same metal and forged in the same fires as yours." Adam stepped back, this news was the most shocking thing he had ever heard since the revelation that he had a sister. "Sorceress, is this apart of the power sword?" Adam asked, "No it is not, but it is its sister sword, and holds just as much power, we must return it to the Lord of the Thundercats, come to the castle at once, summon Man-at-Arms and Teela, Grildor will open the gate...hurry!" she exclaimed. Adam found himself back in his room as quickly as he had left it, he looked over to the window and Zoar was gone, Cringer was in the corner asleep "Cringer, Cringer" Adam called "Cringer wake up we have to go to Greyskull at once." Cringer woke up and angrily growled "Can't we save the universe once it's light out?" Adam walked over to the wall, pressed a button and reviled a hidden hole in the wall, in this hole was the Sword of Greyskull, Adam held the sword in the air, Cringer opened one eye "Oh no not again" he thought. As Adam held the sword he chanted "By the power of Greyskull...I HAVE THE POWER!!!!!" as he said this his body went through a drastic change, he became taller, and increased in muscle mass, his hair became a golden blonde color, and his skin tanned. Not only did his body change but his clothing as well, he went from wearing a pair of sleep pants, to wearing battle armor and boots, as this change happend he pointed his sword at Cringer and Cringers change was not much diffrent, he increased in muscle mass and became taller, and then battle armor appeared on him as well as a saddle, when the transformation ended the animal formerly known as Cringer disapeared and now Battlecat was in his place, and the man known as Adam became He-Man the protector of the powers of Greyskull. He-Man looked at Battlecat and said "Lets go, we need to get Teela and Man-At-Arms on the way, ready?" Battle cat crouched down to let He-Man on his back "Lets go old friend" the cat said, with that Battelcat leaped out the window on to the ground below and galloped off to gather their friends, but time wasn't on their side because at the same moment Skeletor contacted Evil-Lyn at Sanke Mountain, the organic ground forces were ready to go at his command. 


End file.
